vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vileplume
|-|Oddish= |-|Shiny Oddish= |-|Gloom= |-|Shiny Gloom= |-|Vileplume= |-|Shiny Vileplume= Summary Vileplume is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It has beady red eyes and a small mouth. On its head is massive red flower with an orange-brown center. Vileplume's flower is said to have the largest petals in the world and is almost too heavy for the Pokémon itself to support. The rounded petals of the flower are red and covered with white spots. A female Vileplume has fewer, but larger, spots on its petals. It can shake, flap, or burst its petals into bloom with a bang in order to release clouds of pollen. This pollen is highly allergenic to humans and toxic to other Pokémon; Vileplume uses it to paralyze its prey. It can also utilize these petals in its former signature move, Petal Dance. Vileplume lives in grassy plains, where it is often mistaken for local flowers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Oddish | Gloom | Vileplume Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Weed Pokémon | Flower Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Dynamax, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Fighting-type moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Poliwrath) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon, faster than before) | Relativistic (Comparable to Pokémon such as Greninja and Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Restores 10 HP), Absorb Bulb (Raise its special attack if he is hit by a Water move) | Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Chlorophyll:' Raise its speed in harsh sunlight. *'Run Away:' Oddish-only. Oddish can flee from any battle. *'Stench:' Gloom-only. The target may flinch if it is hit by a damaging move. *'Effect Spore:' Vileplume-only. Vileplume is covered in spores that may be transferred to its opponent when struck, who may then be poisoned, paralyzed, or put to sleep after exposure. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Absorb:' Oddish releases two red beams from its leaves at the opponent. When it hits it, the opponent's body glows red and it absorbs its energy. *'Growth:' Oddish's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. *'Sweet Scent: '''Oddish releases a pink powder from its leaves, relaxing the opponent and lowering its Evasiveness. *'Acid:' Oddish spits a purple acid from its mouth at the opponent and it may lower the target's Special defense. *'Poison Powder:' Oddish releases a sparkling purple powder from the leaves on its head. When the opponent breathes in the powder, it becomes poisoned. *'Stun Spore:' Oddish lowers the leaves in front on its head and an orange powder is released from them, paralyzing anyone who comes into contact with the dust. *'Sleep Powder:' Oddish releases a blue, sparkling powder from the leaves on top of its head. Anything that goes into this powder will instantly fall asleep. *'Mega Drain:' Oddish releases two light green beams from its leaves at the opponent. When it hits it, the opponent's body glows green and it absorbs its energy, it is a more powerfull version of Absorb. *'Lucky Chant:' Oddish performs a chant towards the sky to gain a boost in luck. The opponent cannot land critical hits for the next five turns. *'Moonlight:' Oddish restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Giga Drain:' A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target, it is a more powerfull version of Mega Drain. *'Toxic: A move that leaves the target badly poisoned. Its poison damage worsens every turn, it cannot miss when it is used by Oddish. *'Natural Gift: '''Oddish draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines the move's type and power. *'Moonblast: Oddish gathers energy from the moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth and fires it at the opponent. *'Grassy Terrain:' Oddish creates a dome of green energy that surrounds it and its opponents. The effects of the dome includes: Grass types moves increase the damage by 50%, Oddish and the enemy recovers 1/16 of their vitality and it halves Earth Manipulation attacks. *'Petal Dance:' Oddish releases multiple shining pink petals at the opponent, if it is used to much, Oddish wil get confused. *'Razor Leaf:' Oddish launches multiple razor sharp leaves from the leaves on its head at the opponent. *'Petal Blizzard:' Oddish can't learn this move. Multiple pink petals circle around Gloom's body and are then fired at the opponent. *'Aromatherapy:' Vileplume-only. Vileplume releases a green powder from the middle of the flower on its head at the target or himself, healing it from Status Effects. *'Solar Beam:' After charging a little, Vileplume fires a white beam from the hole from the flower on its head at the opponent, Vileplume don't need to charge it there is a harsh Sunlight. |-|Egg Moves= *'After You:' Vileplume lets the foe hit it. *'Charm:' Vileplume gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Flail:' Vileplume flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Vileplume has, the greater the move's power. *'Ingrain:' Vileplume lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it's rooted, it limtis its mobility. *'Nature Power:' This attack makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment. *'Secret Power:' The additional effects of this attack depend upon where it was used. *'Strength Sap:' Vile Plume restores its HP by the same amount as the target's Attack stat. It also lowers the target's Attack stat. *'Synthesis:' Vileplume's body becomes surrounded by white sparkles and its body glows white, healing its injuries. Depending on the weather, this may heal more or less than normal. *'Teeter Dance:' Vileplume performs a wobbly dance that confuses the Pokémon around it. *'Tickle: '''Vileplume tickles the target into laughing, reducing its Attack and Defense stats. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Seed Bomb:' Vileplume opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth that explode on impact. *'Sludge Bomb:' Vileplume fires globs of brown sludge at the opponent from its mouth, having a chance to poison the target. |-|TCG Moves= *'Tackle:' Vileplume charges into the opponent, dealing damage. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Vileplume will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Vileplume knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Vileplume, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Type-Advantage Master: Vileplume's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Cheerleader: '''Vileplume will cheer for his allies, making their attacks more powerfull. *'Bodyguard: Vileplume will often take damage for his allies when they are low on HP. *'Nonsleeper:' Vileplume resists being put to sleep. *'Gap Prober:' Vileplume can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Wise Healer:' Vileplume's moves and held items that recover HP will be more effective. *'Deep Breather:' A Vileplume's move will rise the PP by 1 on the course of the battle. *'Trap Buster:' Occasionally destroys traps by stepping on them. *'Trap Seer:' Vileplume can see hidden Traps at its feet without setting them off. Key: Oddish | Gloom | Vileplume Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Acid Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dynamax Users